Blade's Daughter
by Wiccasweetie87
Summary: Selene is Blade's daughter, she's part wiccan part vampire. Her mother, lost to them both when she was six years old, and ten years after she finds out her dad is looking for her, but her mother's family is keeping them apart, can she find out what happen
1. Flashback

Disclamer: I do not own Blade or Whistler  
  
Chapter 1  
  
10 year ago:  
  
"Go get out of here!" said a woman in her 30's with a brittish accent, with long brown hair flowing to her back, her black eyes watering with tears, her dark skin practically covered with blood. Her long sleeve black shirt torn, her black jeans that hugged her leg and her petite curves had fresh holes.  
  
"No, I'm not going to leave you, Luna.'said a black man wearing black sunglasses, wearing a tight black leather outfit and a long leather jacket,'I need you, our daughter needs you."  
  
He was referring a small little girl hiding at the exit, she was in a blue jumper and a white tee shirt. Her black hair was pull back in a ponytail.  
  
"Blade, you have to protect her, she's your only hope, for her being a wiccan from me and a vampire from you, she will make a most powerful warrior, to help you on your quest,' she fell to her knees she was dying from her blood lost, Blade rush to her side and held her close to his chest,'please, protect Selene she's needs you, more now than ever."  
  
"She also needs you, to help her with her witchcraft, with everything."  
  
"I----know,' she coughed,' but please watch over her before they have a chance to use her in evil, promise me."  
  
"I promise. I love you, Diana Luna."  
  
"I..love you,...Blade." and she died right there in his arms.  
  
Trying to hold back his sobs, he laid her lifeless body carefully on the ground, walked over to his daughter and picked her up.  
  
"Let's go, Selene, you have to stay with your mother's family."  
  
"No,'she said in a brittish accent,'I want to stay with you, Daddy."  
  
"You can't, not now, you need to learn alot more about wicca before you can come with me, I'll wait till your older." he said as he began to walk with Selen in his arms.  
  
"I'm 6, I'm old enough."  
  
I know you are, baby, but I think you by safe witth them. Do this for me?"  
  
"Ok, Dad, for you." She rested her her on his shoulder and fell asleep. 


	2. All grown up

Discalmer: I don't own Blade or Whisler.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Present Day Brooklyn, New York:  
  
Remebering that day still haunted his dreams, the day that his wife died. The day he had to give up being a father to Selene, to make sure that she was safe from his duty, the daywalker killing vampires by the truckloads, to make sure the she didn't turn evil.  
  
(Flashback to London, England)  
  
"You just can't leave here her,' screamed a middle aged woman that kind of looked like Diana,' she needs you Blade, she needs you!"  
  
"I can't keep an eye on her every second, Artemis, she to young for this, I don't want her to get killed."  
  
"She's not gonna get killed if you leave her with Whistler when you go on these missons."  
  
"Whistler are you crazy, I rather let her play in a lions den instead leaving her with Whistler."  
  
"Then what are you going to do huh? You just gonna walk out on her like you let your wife, my sister die?"  
  
"no, it's not like that, Artemis and you know that. Selene will find me when the time is right and she will know it. There's no more to dicuss, Artemis."  
  
He opened the door and slammed it shut. Selene was listening the whole through her new room, hoping that he was right, hoping that one day they will find each other.  
  
(Present Day London, England)  
  
Sitting at the counter, 16 year old Selene Luna was reading 'Wicca Candle Magic' while sitting at the cash register of "Luna's Magic Shop". She was wearing a black tee shirt say 'I didn't say it was your fault, I said I was going to blame you" and black jeans. She heard the door open looked up and it was her cousin, Eos, wearing a black tank top dress that was down to her knees. Eos arm was wrapped around her latest boyfriend, he was wearing a black tee shirt, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans, his hair was dyed purple, and his skin was pale as milk.  
  
"Where did you dig this one up?" asked Selene.  
  
"Ha Ha. Very funny, cous." said Eos.  
  
"How old are you excatly?"  
  
"I'm 28 and the name is Crusher." he responded.  
  
"Crusher? uh, Eos can I have a word with you for a minute?'she pulled her cousin to the side,' are you psycho?"  
  
"No, and what do you mean psycho?"  
  
"He's 28, you're 15 which makes you the rape victim."  
  
"Oh stop being a worring git, ok? I can take care of myself."  
  
"Oh yea, wait till I tel Uncle Helius."  
  
"Don't you dare tell dad."  
  
"Watch me, I'll be saving you the trouble keeping him from getting killed."  
  
They looked back at him watching him sticking a silver pendent in his pocket.  
  
"Ok, Rusher or whatever your name is, empty your pockets."  
  
"Ok, copper, you caught me,'he gave it back to her,'i thought it would look great for my death angel."  
  
"Aww thanks, Crusher." said Eos.  
  
They kissed a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ok, can you guys take that somewhere else?" said Selene.  
  
"Alright, why won't you come to this club that my friend invited us to, lot of cute guys." suggested Eos.  
  
"I don't know, I mean I have to do invetory of the new shipment of candles and books for the shop and--"  
  
"Come on, I'l help you with that ok? Please?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll come, but I probably won't like it."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"It's 10:30, tell me why we snuck out at 10:30 at night?"  
  
"Uh, cute boys, great music, I mean look at this place." said Eos as she was referring to a big room with different color strobe lights, flashing white lights, and a fog machine. Selene looked around the room, saw someone bleeding from the arm.  
  
"What the hell kind of place is this? I'm calling the house."  
  
"oh come on, Sel, have fun."  
  
"No way, I'm goona find a phone and the three of us are out of here."  
  
She walked across the crowd trying to find a phone when she bumped into a Asian man a little taller than her, wearing a black tank top and black leather pants, with a sword on his back being supported by a strap.  
  
"Excuse me." she said.  
  
"No problem." he said as he looked at her.  
  
"You don't know where the's a phone around here do you?"  
  
"There's no phones in here,' he said with a strong accent,' that way no one could find the humans in here."  
  
"What? What op you mean humans?"  
  
After she said that, red liquid started to pour for the celing everyone except for her and the man beside her seem to get excited, she watched Eos and Crusher jumping up and down as the liquid kept pouring. Little of it came into Selene's mouth.  
  
'This can't be,'she thought,'blood?'  
  
She looked up everyones mouth open taking in the liquid like a drink.  
  
'They're vampires, Aunt Artemis was right.'  
  
Then she heard screamscoming from behind her, she turned and saw a black man, he lookd familir to her and he was. She wasn't sure, but it looked liked her father Blade. The man who had sen her to live her aunt.  
  
"Snowman, stop flirtting with that blood sucker and kill her."  
  
"Who are calling a blood sucker, you jackass?" she responded that made her glare her fangs at him.  
  
"Do I know you?" ask the tall man.  
  
"Selene, let's get out of her this place is getting crazy." said Eos as she pulled her arm and they all ran out leaving Blade and Snowman alone.  
  
'Selene,' thought Blade,' no it can't be she wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this.'  
  
He saw the group of three running out, Selene looked back at him one last time before she left.  
  
'He hasn't aged one bit since I was six.' 


	3. Family Reunion

Disclamer: I do not own Blade and Whislter.  
  
Thanks for the review KrazyKatKrueger  
  
Family Reuion  
  
Brooklyn, New York 4:30 p.m.  
  
Coming back from London, Blade and Snowman enter the garage, where they saw Whistler working on his latest project. He had a blowtorch in his hand wearing one of those protictive mask. He was in blue jeans overalls and gray tee shirt.  
  
"Whistler, Whistler!" shouted Blade so he could listen.  
  
He turned off the torch left up his mask and squinted his dark eyes at Blade."What is it, kid?"  
  
"Guess what I found in London."  
  
"Queen Elizabeth?"  
  
"No. Someone you know."  
  
"How can I not know the queen?"  
  
"I saw Selene, she couldn't be more than 16."  
  
"What? Are you sure? I mean its been---"  
  
"Ten years I know, but it was her, she has her mothers eyes and some of her features."  
  
"I can't believe it, that little girl is know a teenager." Whistler said as he put his mask back onand turn on his blowtorch.  
  
"So waht are you going to do know?" asked Snowman.  
  
"Don't know I might go back tonight."  
  
London, England 11:30 pm  
  
Eos and Selene both came back home, both covered in blood.  
  
"I just hope that mum and dad aren't up yet." said Eos.  
  
"Yes, we shouldn't be up for hours,'said Aunt Artemis,'what the are you two cover in? Do you realize how late it is?,'she looked closely at the liquid on thier cloths,'is this blood?  
  
"Well we went to this club that my friend offer us---"Eos lying excuse was cut off by Selene.  
  
"It was a vampire night club, Aunt Artemis, it was digusting,then blood came from the celling, and then I saw him."  
  
"Who did you see?" asked Uncle Helius.  
  
"My father, Blade, I know he's all the way in America, but I am certin that it was him."  
  
"Impossible,' Artemis,' he walked out on you when you were 6 and you think he gonna come back to patch things up with you after 10 years."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my father like that." said Selene angrily, she tighten her hands into a fist.  
  
"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I mean I'm sure that the girls are tired." said Helius.  
  
"Good night." said Selene as she wnet upstairs to her room.  
  
The next morning Eos did as she said that she was going to help Selene with inventory, both of them were checking on the number on candles and books. Watching her cousin in a mood that Eos never saw her, she grew worried. Selene was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, her cousin was in a pink peasent top and white caprisa, Eos was into some metal, but more R&B, Selene was your average goth girl, into heavy metal, hard rock all that.  
  
"You ok?" asked Eos to get rid of the silent.  
  
"Yea, I mean...I just don't get it why Aunt Artemis hates dad I finally found him and she makes this statement that he hates me which I know that is not true."  
  
"I don't know, you haven't seen him in 10 years and..."  
  
"And what? You think that she's right and I'm wrong? I can't believe you, Eos, for of all things you should be happy that I found him."  
  
"I am, but I'm also happy that you a very cute guy in the process. What was his name?"  
  
"Dad called him Snowman."  
  
"What kind of name is that?"  
  
"I don't know, but-----" her voice was cut off by the beel on the door ringing as someone entered.  
  
She went to the cash register and forced herself to a smile on her face to be polite.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Luna's Magic Shop, how may I help you?"  
  
She gasped as saw Blade standing in front of her, she also saw a figure cover in a black sheet it came off and it was Snowman. she came out from behind the counter and stood in front of Blade.  
  
"D-D-Daddy?"  
  
"Yes it is, baby."  
  
She smiled and jumped in his arms and hugged as tight as she could as he did to her.  
  
"I can't blieve it's you, after all these years. You haven't aged in 10 years."  
  
"And you, you just like your mother, I can't believe how beautiful you are."  
  
"We meet again,' she looked at Snowman,' how did you guys get here?"  
  
Artemis came out from the back.  
  
"What are you doing here, daywalker?"  
  
"Good to see you to, Artemis."  
  
"What are you doing here? She doesn't want to go with you, Blade."  
  
"What are you talking 'bout, Aunt Artemis?"  
  
"Just go away, alright? She doesn't want to have anything to with you."  
  
"You don't have a right to butt in my life, ok? It's my choice, not yours."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It countineed even when the sun went down and it became dark, Eos changed the sign from open to closed. Artemis and Selene kept going at.  
  
"I'm just trying to protect you."  
  
"From what, from a man who made one mistake in his life and came back to make it up?"  
  
"No, from yor destiny."  
  
"What destiny? From living my own life I don't get it, Aunt Artemis, I known the truth for years that mom died by vampires and dad couldn't do nothing, ok. He couldn't do nothing to save her, I was there."  
  
Before her aunt could say anything a group of four came in. The all were wearing black.  
  
"We came for the girl." said one with an russian accent.  
  
"Eos?" ask Selene.  
  
"The one they call Selene." he said.  
  
"That would be me, may I help you?"  
  
After she said that he took out a knife and try to cut her, she jumped back and kicked it out of his hand, bend down really fast and used her leg to trip him.  
  
"Artemis, Eos, get back." warned Blade.  
  
Snowman put them in the back room and closed the door. Another one came at Selene and Blade stopped him by shooting slive bullets in him, he turn to burnt crispy.  
  
"They're vampires?" she questioned.  
  
"Snowman, get her out of here."  
  
He pulled her arm and they both ran out while Blade finished off the other two. They ran to an ally a couple of blocks away.  
  
"Does this happen every time you to go fight someone?"  
  
"Not really, actually I should be glad that Blade helped me when he did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he cured me from a virus a while back, so I be lucky to have him as an allie."  
  
"Cool. I'm glad he came when he did or else..."  
  
"Don't nothing will happen to you, they would have to go through Blade and me."  
  
She looked up at him as she leaned against the wall, he walked towards her, lowered his head and kissed her gently and pulled away.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
(I know, I know, but I want to but some roamnce in it. I kow that Snowman is supoose to be quiet, but it's my story, I hope you like the rest.) 


	4. Call it a father's intuition

Thanks Hellion'sfire here's my fourth chapter.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Blade and Whistler.  
  
4. Call it a father's Intuintion  
  
"I thought he would've find us by now." said Selene with a worry look on her face about her father's where about's."  
  
"Maybe there were more and he's protecting the others."  
  
"Maybe', she looked up and saw a figure coming towards them. she said the word 'Luminius' and a bright light formed in her hand , lifted it up and saw the face of her cousin boyfriend Crusher,'What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, I was walking around and these guys out of no where just jumped me and thats all I remember, then I bumped into you two." he explained.  
  
Snowman started to sinff the air and smelled blood it was close to them.  
  
"Let me see your neck." Snowman said to Crusher.  
  
He lifted his neck and it was covered in blood. Selene looked closely at Crusher's teeth, his canines began to sharpen.  
  
"What happen to you? Did you get bit by a vampire?" asked Selene.  
  
"Oh, so that what bit me? Guess when you got to feed you got to feed,' he said with such evil and hunger in his voice. He pushed Snowman half way across the ally and grabbed Selene and pushed her up against the wall,'now this is only going to hurt.....alot."  
  
She closed her eyes tightly as he made his way to her neck, but see didn't feel the fangs going into her she opened her eyes as she felt his rip loosen and saw he was a brunt crispy with her dad behind it.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Call it a father's intuittion. You okay?"  
  
"YEa, Sonwman,'she ran over to him as he was rubbing his head from the fall,'are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, how about you are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I got a headache but fine."  
  
"Dad, Eos and the others are they okay?"  
  
"They're fine, don't worry. Come on let's get back."  
  
And the three of them started to head back to the shop.  
  
(I'm sorry this took so long my computer was acting like a jackass. Hope you like this Chapter.) 


	5. Destiny and a Visitor

Disclamer: I do not own Blade or Whistler.

Blade's DaughterThanks for the Review

Riddick19-thanks for the question, I thought Snowman was cute so i brought him back to life

Strawberry Nightmare tahnks for telling me about Snowman's disabilatiy, I'm going to use that in this chapter.

5. Destiny and a Visitor

They retun to the store finding books scattered everywhere, candles broken, charms and pendents all over the floor.

"Could ya at least kept the store in one piece?" asked Selene as she went to the back door.

"Sorry." said her father.

She heard the storage door knock behind them she opend it and her family came out.

"What the hell happen?" said Artemis.

"Sorry, about that, Artemis." said Blade.

She looked at Snowman who was studiying the others lips. Blade and the others went into the family room, when Selene pulled Snowman aside.

"Are you deaf,' she asked as he studied her lips,' because you don't seem like it, I mean...."

"Yes I am, it's just I spent my life learning to lip read and I got it when I was 11so as people around me talk I study thir lips so I can know what they're saying."

"Wow, I didn't know it took that much to learn to lip read." she said as he studied her lips.

"Selene, lock up the shop, we'll clean up the mess tomorrow." sadi Helius as the rest of them were heading upstairs.

"Yes, Uncle Helius."

Selene went over to the wooden door and double locked it, then turn back to Snowman.

"So, I guess by the looks of it you and dad are staying over."

"Looks like it."

"Come on,'she grabbed his hand,'I have to see if dad took up the guess room and if he did I guess you have to stay in my room."

He didn't read her lips so she repeated the sentence so he could understand it as they were going up the steps. SHe opened the door to a large room with the walls painted a blood red and the ceiling painted black with glow-in-the-dark star attach to the ceiling. A full size bed with purple sheets, the walls had posters all over of rock, metal bands all over.

"Nice room."

"Thanks,' she said as she went to the closet and took out a sleeping bag,' here you can sleep in this."

"Thank you,' he took it from her and laid it on the floor,' I think this will do."

OK, but can you turn around, I'm trying to change."

"YEa of course." he said as he truned his back to her.

She got out a blacck nightgown, took off the cloths she had on today and slipped the gown on, she got it from her cousin on her birthday. She touched his shoulder giving him the ok to turn. He turned around and was stunned, the gown went all the way to the floor, it had strap made of lace.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"You look amazing."

"Thanks you better get some sleep, I have to clean up the shop tomorrow and........."

"Then what's keeping you from sleeping?"

After he said that he kissed her gently at first then thrust her towards him as the kiss grew deeper between them. He lifted her of f from the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. He carried her to the bed and laid her down just as he did Blade enter the room without a sound.

"Ahem,' selene looked up and saw her dad, Snowman saw her face and looked behind him,' shouldn't you two be sleeping?"

"That what we were about to do." sadi his daughter breathless.

"Snowman, out."

Snowman gave her a ' I'm sorry' look and got up, took the sleeping bag with him.

The next morning, Selene woke with a single red rose next to her and a note.

_Selene,_

_you're my goddess of moonlight, if your father wouldn't have entered I would have made love_

_to an angel. but part of me was glad, I didn't want to take adventage of you in anyway unless_

_you wanted to go through with it, plus I think Blade would apperciate me getting his only _

_daughter pregnent. Until tonight I shall see you._

_Forever yours,_

_Snowman_

She smiled and took a sniff of the rose, threw the sheets off her and went down staris. When she got down the shop was all clean. She walked into the Living room and to the kitchen. She saw Helius was the only awake.

"Who cleaned up the shop?"

"Your father and Snowman. I think you like this Asian man."

"How do you know?"

"Mind reader remember? Plus something also tells me that your still upset with your aunt."

"I just don't get it, she should be happy that he came back, but I still don't know this thing about 'keeping me from my destiny' thing. What dose it mean?"

"Come with me,' she followed him to the shop and took out a book flip to a page and handed it to her,' read this"

'The Vampcan: The vampcan is a rare hybrid af a vampire and wiccan, its magic is stronger than 10 wiccans, its strength is stronger than any super vamp. Born to have a destiny, a destiny where it has to chose its fate, a side of good or evil. Once it makes this choice, it become that until the end of time.'

The door bell rang as someone entered.

"May we help you?" asked Helius.

"Yes, I'm looking for a book." said a man dressed in a gray business suit.

"What knid?"

"Oh, just your typical book on Hybrid creatures, especially on vampcans."

Selene eyes opened with shock of what he was looking for. She looked up and down on him and saw some knid of sign on his right hand.

"So, are you two able to help me out?"

"Sorry, we don't have that book right now it has to come in on shipment,but if you give us your address we'll be able to mail it to you." she lied.

"Are you sure I mean I think the book is right in your hands."

"Alright you got ten seconds to leave or I cut your freaking head off." said Blade with his sword next to the mans neck.

"Oh, I didn't you knew Blade."

"He's my father, I suggest you take the warning, you bloody wanker."

"Alright no need to get hostile for such a pretty girl like you."

He turned and walked out.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yea, thanks dad."


	6. A Fun Night Reasons

6. A Fun Night/ Reasons

That night Selene stayed home with Snowman when the others went out for a walk at 10:30 at night it was now 11:20. Selene was in pj bottoms and a white tee, Snowman was in a black tee and jeans.

"I know we don't have blood, but we got juice."

"Juice is just fine."

She turned back to the opened fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. She set it on the table and went to the cabinet to get glasses.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Not really, that this whole destiny thing is on my mind and that guy talking about of what I am and... I just don't get it."

She poured both of them glasses and he took a sip and made a face.

"You okay?' she asked with a giggle.

"That was fucking awful."

"I guess your used to blood than oj."

She was still laughing and he got up.

"Your going to pay for that."

She screamed playfully as he chased through the house, she ran upstairs, but tripped. He grabbed her leg and began tickling her foot, she laughed hysterically and finally got her leg loose and ran. He was fast as her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to her room and kick the door shut. She manage to get free of his grip and fell onto the bed on her back.

"You are now my prisoner." He said in a fake french accent.

"Ha, ha, very cute."

He got on top of her and just gazed in her eyes like he was hypnotized.

"I think you got me under your spell."

"Yea right, I'm not that type of witch to cast love spells I think they're over rated."

"If you could cast a spell on me, what would you cast?" he said as he laid next to her.

"Well for starters. I would cast a healing spell."

"For what?"

"For you to hear, be able to listen to your surroundings, be able to hear my voice."

"Is that possible?"

"Don't know if it was I probably could cast it."

"Well one of these days I hope you might, no matter what happens."

"Awww your sweet. Don't worry one these days I just might."

"Now where were we?"

He leaned over and kissed her full lips with deep passsion. Their tounges danced together, he pulled back and went to her neck and began to nibble it, sucking the skin with every bite, gliding his tounge along her collarbone. She moaned alittle to every bite, he hand went inside her pj bottoms, into her panties. His fingers rubbed her hot, wet center. He slipped on finger into her, then two more, moving them in and out of her slowly, letting her enjoy the moment. Then he began to move his fingers rapidly, he felt her breathing began to go faster, he felt the moans in her throat, she grabbed her bed sheet as her climax came to. When she was done, her breathing return to normal and Snowman felt her breathing and took his fingers out of her.

"How was that?"

"That was amazing.,'she looked at her clock, it wasd 11:30,'they'll be back soon."

"I know,' he said as he moved close to her,'want to call it a night?"

"Sure."

They laid down and she put her head on his chest, she listen to hear a heart beat or breathing but nothing.

'Wow I guess they don't need to breath after all." she thought as she dozed off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning her alarm went off at 7:30 am since the shop open at 9:00, she woke up finding that Snowman was no longer by her side, she turned off the clock and walked down stairs. She went into the kitchen to find her uncle, aunt, and father sitting at the table.

"Who died?,' she giggled by seeing the look on thier faces,'oh my god who died?" sounding serious.

"No one died,'said Artemis,'but I would like to ask you, what was Snowman doing in your bed."

"nothing happen, we were talking and we fell asleep."

"Selene,'started her father,' I know that you really like him, but there is no way it could ever work out."

"Why not, I mean I really like him and he really likes me, what is wrong with that?"

"There are reasons for why it wouldn't work between you two."

"Alright give me one, just one good reason why it couldn't work."

"For one I would not allow it, your half blood he's full blood."

"And that didn't stop you and mom getting together, she was wicca and your half vamp, half human I mean what is the big deal?"

"Your not going to date him and that's that." he shouted.

"I don't get it, first you come back into my life after 10 years, then being the father that you are you're going to tell me who I can and can't date. God, I don't believe you."

"You will know in time, until then your..your...your grounded!''

"fine, I'll grow up to be a bitter old lady,' she shouted as she went up the steps,' and I'll have at least 30 cats and become a fucking nun!!" then slammed the door closed.

"I did not know that a 16 year old, born from my gene pool at least, could have so much rage." said Blade with a scared look.

"Well you do know that her mother had the same attitude, plus with yours that makes Selene wice as worse." said Helius.

"Thanks for the comfort."


	7. Spell and an Old Flame

7.A Spell and an Old flame

"Now you three take care,' said Artemis who was in a pink tank and jeans, then looking at Snowman and Selene,' and you two behave."

"Not fair how come you,dad, and Blade get to go fight evil and I don't?"

"Because you're never here during training cause you're always shagging some bloke or another."

"Oh, do shut up, cousin."

"Enough, the both of you,'said Helius who was in black dress slack and a white dress shrit,' you two are 16 years old, so act like it. Can you please be a ref for these two while we're gone?"

"Yes, don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Ok,' said Blade, who was in his leather outfit as they walked out,' and Snowman, no funny stuff."

Snowman read his lips and nodded. Then the three adults were gone.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and attacked you?"

"They did. They gave me a lecture on why I can't be with Snowman."

"Let me guess 'you two are more different than you know'."

"Yep, I hate that maybe I should get kidnapped and see how they react, plus out of all that, dad grounded me."

"Wow, talk about you fatherly love."

"Yea, so what are you doing today?"

"Don't know might get something to eat you want to come?"

"Love to, but can't."

"Oh, come on it's not like you're on serious lock down or anything."

"True, but we have one problem, it's daylight and Snowman can't go out during the day."

"Yea, well do you want anything?"

"Whatever your getting, and no beer. I don't want you to get busted again."

"Yea, yea, yea, keep your knickers on,' Eos looks at Snowman then Selene,' for as long as you can." and walked out the door in her blue jeans that hugged her legs and a white tee shirt.

"Come on I want to do this before she gets back." he read her lips confused.

"Do what?"

She grabbed him by his black long sleeves shirt and pulled him in the back room, she opend the door and there were candles in the form of a pentagram all lit. She picked up a anthema and held it at him with the sharp part facing.

"Don't get freaked out ok? just stand still."

He obey her order.

_"Power of the Witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skys,_

_Come to me I call you near,_

_Come to me and settle here._

_I harken ye elements Earth, Air, Fire, and Water _

_to help me on my quest,_

_I call upon those of great power to help friend and love, _

_Snowman to be able to hear the things around him._

_Please grant me the power I beg of you,_

_by the power of three times three,_

_this my will, so mote it be."_

Then all the candles were blown out by the gust of wind the came through the room. Smoke started to gather around Snowman and he fell to the ground on his knees, then the smoke dissapered. He looked up at her and stood up.

"Can you here me?"

And he did, he thought that her voice was like songbirds.

"I do I can hear you, it actually worked."

She laughed and ran into his arms, she kissed him for a few seconds.

"I knew it, I got it right."

"So, what do you want to do know?"

"I've got clean this before they get home."

"Alright I'll help."

They clean up the candles and went back to the shop. Just as they walked out, Eos came in.

"What were you two doing back there?" she raised her eyebrow at them, but then saw the anthema in Selene's hand. "Were you doing what I think you were doing?"

"No, we weren't."

"does she really sound like that?" Snowman said after hearing Eos voice.

"You did, I can't believe you."

"Don't tell the others, please, I didn't tell them about those older guys you were around with especially one of them being Uncle Helius' friend."

"I don't no what happen if you keep that a secret."

"Deal."

And they shook hands the seal the deal.

"So how do we explain this if he responds to them when they say something to them?"

"I don't know, if they find out, well, I guess I'm grounded even more."

The phone rang and Selene answered it.

"Hello, Luna's Magic Shop, Selene speaking, how may I help you, please?"

"Selene, it's me, Marcus."

Marcus was an ex-boyfriend of hers that really treated her badly for cheating on her and always bringing her down, she finally broke up with him when she saw him trying to hit on Eos, but she refused and hit her. Selene punched him and told him it was over.

"What do you want, Marcus?"

"Uh-oh." said Eos.

"What?" asked Snowman.

"Her ex is on the phone."

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, I told we're over and I meant it."

"Come on, I was just kidding around."

"Kidding around? you call that kidding around? What you did to me hurt and humiliated me. I thought you were the one, but I guess I was wrong, I lost my virginity to a two-timing, verbal abusing loser." She said with tears in her eyes and slammed the phone on the reciever.

"Are you ok?" asked Eos.

"I just can't believe he had the nerve to call me after what he did. How low can he be?"

"Very low, he's a jerk and look you got better right next to you."

She looked at Snowman who came up and hugged her tight.

"I guess your right. Snowman's the actual desent guy I've been around."

"I'll take that as a compliment." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You better,' she joked and kissed him on the lips,' so what did you get?" she asked her cousin.

"Pizza."


	8. Study and Attack

Disclamer: I do not own the Blade characters except for Selene and her family.

8. Study and Attack

Selene was studying something for her World History class while Snowman was polishing his sword, Eos was out with her new boy toy and Blade and the others were in the kitchen.

"So you think they're going to find out?" he asked.

"We have to see and find out."

Selene was in her school uniform which consist of a plaid skirt that goes to the knees and a white dress shirt with her red tie undone, while Snowman was in his black male tank top and black jeans.

"I think I need to go to the library and look up this I just can't find it in the book." she said as she got up with the book in her hand.

"I'll come with you, a girl should not be wondering the streets at this time of night like this."

"Ha, ha, ha. It's only 6:30 and I'll be fine."

"Well, you know just in case." he smirked as he pulled her close, but before he could kiss her, Helius stepped in.

"Ahem, what do you two think you're doing?"

"I just need to go to the library to get something it won't be long." she said as she backed away from Snowman and picked up her school bag.

"Snowman, go with her and make sure she's safe, it's getting dark around here now."

He nodded and Snowman and Selene started to head for the door.

"Oh, and by the way, can you hear well?"

They stop dead in their tracks and turned shock that he had known.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I figuered it out when you left the book in the room."

"He, he. Got to go, bye." and they ran out the door to the library.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, that was creepy." Snowman said as they walk down the street.

"Yea, I hate it when he reads minds, it's like the coppers banging down the door."

"So, do you really want to go to the library?"

"I have to if I want to finish this report on Eygpt."

He sighed as they kept walking.

"Hey, can I show you something?" she asked.

"Sure. What?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to an abanddon building that looked a few years old. They climbed the stairs and she opened a door that led to the roof.

"This is my favorite place to come when I want to get away from all my problems, it's just so peaceful." she said as she put her bag down. He wrapped his arms around her waist with her back to him and held her close.

"Look a full moon,' she looked into the direction that he was looking in,' it's beautiful, just like you."

She looked up at him, smiled and began to kiss him. The kiss was gently at first, but then it got firery, passionate. She turned to him still kissing him as he led her back to a wall and pressed her against it. His hand started to go up her leg and under her skirt. He broke the kiss and removed his hand.

"Do you want this one day, you know, us."

"One day, it's just I'm afaird to get hurt again."

"I'll never hurt you, I promise you that."

She smiled and picked up her bag. They walked back down the steps as they heard screaming. They ran to the direction and saw two guys harrasing some girl.

"Hey, back off!" Selene shouted.

They look at her and smiled one of them started to walk towards her slowly.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A very pretty girl for my pleasure."

"Pleasure this." she said as she punched him in the face. He didn't even budge.

"Oh, now I know who you are, you're Selene, rumor has it that you're some type of half-breed, now what was is it? oh, yea, a vampcan." he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let her go." said Snowman as he started to take out his sword.

"Oy, look at the chink and his little knife." said the other after he wiped his mouth of blood.

Selene punched her assalient in the nose and kneed him, and he fell to the ground. She took out one of her fathers silver stakes and stabbed it in his heart and was burnt up. The other vamp came at Snowman throwing punches, then Snowman just cut off the mans head.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yea." Selene answered and ran towards the girl.

"Is she ok?"

Selene looked at the girl carefully and saw that it was Eos, Selene screamed and began to cry. She picked up the lifeless girl in her arms and held her close as the blood seeped into her cloths.

"It's Eos, my god, it's Eos." she cried.

"Selene, we have to go. Come on I got her." Snowman said as he took Eos in his arms.

Selene got up and began to walk beside Snowman and Eos. Once they got to the house Eos began to stir.

"Snowman, Selene, What's going on?"

"Oh thank the gods, are you ok?" Selene asked.

"I feel like shit, what happen?"

"Guess what, you picked a vampire as your new boyfriend."

They heared Artemis shriek when she saw her daughter and niece covered in blood.

"Eos, are you alright?" she said as she ran towards her daughter.

"I'm fine, mom. Really." she said as Snowman set her down.

"No you're not. Both you and cousin are covered in blood, again. What happen to your neck?"

Selene walked over and lifted Eos' chin, she saw bite marks on her neck.

"Dad, she's been bitten."

Blade came towards her and reached inside his jacket. Helius stood in front of him.

"No, you're not killing my daughter."

"I'm not going kill her, Helius, I'm giving her a nero-toxion, stops the thurst."

Blade injected it into Eos' arm and saw her started to react to it. Her screams echoed out through the room.

(A/N: Ha, ha, ha. My first cliffhanger. If you want to find out what happen next, wait for the next chapter. Sorry for the'chink" comment, I love all Asian people even though I'm black.)


	9. I hate you! I love you!

Disclamer: I do not own the Blade characters except for Selene and her family.

9. I hate you! I love you!

Her screams began to become louder, than a high pitch shriek hurted everyone's ears, and Snowman also reacted to the screams and Blade took notice. A few minutes later the screams began to die down.

"Are you ok?" Selene asked her cousin.

"I'm fine, that nearly knocked me out."

"Selene can I talk to you alone, now?" said her father.

They walked into the kitchen and Blade took off his sunglasses and set them on the table.

"What the fuck did you do?" her father asked angerly.

"I don't know what"

"You know very well what I am talking about, I saw how Snowman reacted to the screams, please tell me that you didn't cast a spell on him."

She looked down so that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"I did, but you have to understand, with him being deaf, it's part of his weakness."

"So, that still did not give the fucking right to do this, I read those spells and you're not at level four."

"I'm at two and so what, at least I did it."

"Selene, the only reason I'm upset with you is that I am afaird that I might lose you just as I lost your mother."

"Dad, you have to understand, I'm not 6 years old, I'm 16, and you need to start to treat me like it."

"I doesn't matter, no more spells, I'm not going to lose you"

"I'm not mother, she's dead, alright? They killed her so get over it. And plus, I think Artemis was right, you did let her die, I hate you." shocked by her own words she ran out of the kitchen leaving him there and ran to Snowman.

"Get me out of here."

He nodded and they ran off into the night. Blade just stood there still shock of what his daughter said to him.

'I can't belive she would think that,' he thought,' I had no choice, why couldn't it be me instead of you, Luna. Why did have to be you?' and he just stood there, trying to hold back the tears that his daughter caused.

She ran to the abandon building that she and Snowman were before. She ran into a open door that there was an old mattress there and she fell on to it and cried her heart out. Snowman saw his girlfriend cry, knowing of what she said to her father really hurted her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he put an old, yet clean, long gray qulit over her that he had found.

"I'm fine, it's just, I never said anything like that to no one, never."

"I know you didn't mean that, you were upset."

"Yea,' she said as she sat up,'you don't know what it's like to lose someone so close to you that you couldn't bare the pain anymore that you had to block it out of your life."

"I would if you can tell me." he bend down on his knees to get a good look at her

"Just leave me alone, please." she said as she bent her head down and cried.

He kissed her forehead, down to her nose, then her lips.

"You know I'm not going to leave you here."

"You're stubborn, you know that?" she smiled.

"Well, that's one of my favorite traits."

She kissed him, as he return the kiss too. She allowed his tounge to enter her mouth, to let it dance with hers. She slowly laid back with him following along, still kissing.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything."

He came underneathe the blanket with her, laying himself on top of her, staring into her eyes. His hand started to go up her leg, to her skirt, to her pink panties and he removed them. Settting them next to the mattress, he went to her neck and began to kiss it gently, sucking on it, she placed her hand on his head. Her moans aroused him where he did the unthinkable, he bit her so hard that his fangs sinked into her skin.

"Yes." she moaned in such pleasure.

As he bit her, he thrust her towars him, hard, with her feeling his hard manhood against her womanhood. He tucked his arms underneathe her holding her close, she felt a liquid trickled down her neck, it was her blood. Then he pulled away getting off of her, shocked of what he had done.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't worry,' she said as she stood infront of him,' I'm not going to become a full vampire is that what your worried about. I read in the book that the vampcan can't change into it. No matter what happens."

"But now I'm connect with you, by the taste of your blood."

"And I wouldn't have want it any other way."

She began to kiss him again, from his lips to his neck. Then she bit him until that his blood spilled into her mouth. The taste of his blood made her feel more aroused than ever, she took her fangs out of his neck. He used his thumb to wipe the remaining of blood off her lips, she sucked the blood off his thumb and he smiled. He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. As he did he began to take off her tie and dropped it on the floor, then he undid her blouse one button at a time. She broke the kiss and took off his shirt, he lift his arms in the air so that she could take it off easily, and she let her blouse to fall of her shoulders as she stood there in her black bra.

He was well built for a vampire, good muscle tone and everything, and she had good body tone, petite, yet with some muscular tone. He lifted her off the ground, she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck. He laid her on the mattress, with him on top of her. She began to mess with his belt, unbuckling it and undoing his pants. She pulled them off of him with his help, he had black boxers on and he removed those. He unclasp her bra and threw it across the room. He kissed her lips, to her her neck, to her breast. Some of her blood went down to her left nipple, so he licked her ercted nipple, then he sucked on it listening to her moans. then he pulled off her skirt, slowly, as he kiss his way down to her wet center.

He inserted his tounge into her slowly, he looked up and saw her eyes were close, enjoying the moment. Licking her clit, teasing her as he fingered her, listening to her moans getting louder by the second, then he stop. He came back up to her face, she opened her eyes looking at him as he slowly entered her with his quvering member. He rock back and forth in a slow motion, in and out of her, then he couldn't hold it no more, he put his arm around her tight, held her close as he went faster. She wrapped her legs around his as her nails digged into his back, letting his jucies flow in her as they both came to their climax, both of them screaming each others name. Then he pulled himself out of her and laid next to her as he pulled the quilt over them, keeping them warm.

"Are you ok?" he asked to break the silence.

She turned to him and smile and kissed him. "What do you think?"

He held her close and kissed her forehead as they dozed off then he said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

(A/N: It took me at least 3 days to right this scene, but don't worry there's going to some action, someone might get kidnapped, killed, or turn evil, you never know.)

(P.S.:That wasn't a hint, or was it MWA HA HA HA HA HA!)


End file.
